Brotherly Love
by Iluvonelife
Summary: David and Dorian deal with Spencer and start a family. That really doesn't do it justice. Please R&R!
1. Chapyer 1: Reptile Night

Disclamer: I do not own David, Dorian, or any of the other OLTL characters in this story.

Dorian is at the Penthouse babysitting. She looks in on Starr as she's sleeping.

Dorian: (noticing one of Starr's snakes on the floor) Back into the tank with you.

Picks up the snake. It bites her arm. She puts it the tank goes downstairs, and screams into a pillow.

Dorian: (examining her arm) I think its tooth chipped off in my arm.

Todd and Blair enter. Dorian hides her arm.

Blair: How are the kids?

Dorian: Sleeping like angels. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be going.

Todd and Blair: Bye Dorian.

At the hospital.

Paige: Dorian you're going to need surgery to remove that tooth, but the earliest we can fit you in is tomorrow.

Dorian: Fine, I'll be back tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: ER Error

The next day at the hospital.

Paige: Okay Dorian, I'm going o put you under and in a little while you'll be good as new.

Dorian: Paige you don't have to treat as if I'm a child. I'm a doctor remember.

Paige: Yeah, you won't let me forget. Just calm down and someone will be by to get you soon.

Dorian mumbles something groggily and falls a sleep. Paige leaves. A nurse enters a few minutes later and takes Dorian, who decided to go under the fake name Diane Cramer, to the OR. Once in the OR Spencer enters.

Spencer: Okay Kelly, let's get down to business.

Spencer performs the procedure to allow Kelly to carry a baby on Dorian who he believes is Kelly. Believing that it is Kelly he injects some of his sperm into her. After he exits the OR.

Nurse: Dr. Truman, Kelly Cramer is ready in Room 2.

Spencer: But...Uh yeah, I'll be right there.

Nurse: Okay.

Spencer goes back into Dorian's room and picks up her chart.

Spencer: Okay, if you're not Kelly who are you? Dianne Cramer? I don't know of a Diane, but then who are you. Let's see...Diane starts with D and Dorian starts with D so you must be Dorian.

He removes the cap on her head.

Spencer: Oh Dorian, are you in for a surprise. Well, what you don't know won't hurt you.

Nurse: Dr. Truman?

Spencer: (replaces cap) coming.

Spencer exits Michael enters.

Michael: Okay Diane let's that tooth out of your arm.

Michael finishes up with Dorian, and Spencer performs the procedure on Kelly, including injecting her with his sperm.

In Dorian's room.

Dorian: (groggily) uh, David...

Paige: No Dorian, it's just me.

Dorian: (sleepily) Oh Paige, when can I go home.

Paige: In a few hours when the meds wear off. Until then get some rest.

Dorian: Ok.


	3. Chapter 3: Love is in the Air

Two nights later. David returns home from work.

David: Dorian!

Dorian: Upstairs David!

David enters their bedroom.

David: Dorian, where are you?

Dorian enters from bathroom wearing a robe.

Dorian: Right here.

David: What are you up to?

Dorian: You'll see...

She takes off her robe to reveal the new lingerie she is wearing.

David: Wow.

Dorian: You like it?

David: I like.

She moves toward him. He sets his suit jacket down and moves toward her. She grabs his tie and pulls him into a passionate kiss.

David: What's gotten into you?

Dorian: What? You don't like this.

David: No, I like this. Trust me I like this.

She strokes his face gently.

Dorian: Then what are you waiting for?

He grabs her and wraps her up in a passionate kiss. He picks her up in his muscular arms and carries her to their bed for a night of passionate love making.


	4. Chapter 4: Growing Pains

A few weeks later Dorian is lying on the couch with a cold compress on her head and a garbage can on the floor next to her. David returns home.

Dorian: David is that you?

David: (entering the room) Yeah, it's me. You don't look so good. Did you eat some bad oysters? I told you to stay away from oysters, and Pine Valley diners but that's another story.

Pours himself a drink.

Dorian: David you know I eat very little sea food and no oysters...oh this ridiculous. I just have the flu.

David: Well do me a favor and stay away till you're better. When I'm sick it's not a pretty sight

Dorian: Thanks for your concern.

David: Hey, you know I want you to get better. Now do you want anything to eat? Cause I'm starved.

Dorian: Can you ever think about anything other than food.

David: (walking to the couch) I think about you.

Dorian: yeah, yeah.

David: What?

Dorian: Nothing.

David: Well I'm still hungry and since I'm nice I'll ask you again. Do you want anything?

Dorian: A Ginger Ale would be lovely.

David: That I can do.

David walks away and Dorian starts to dry gag. David walks back over to her.

David: Hey, are you sure you're okay?

Dorian: No, I'm a doctor and I don't know what's wrong.

David sits down next to her.

David: Baby, you're a doctor, but that doesn't mean you know everything.

Dorian: I know. I think I should go to the hospital. Will you take me.

David: Of course. Come on.


	5. Chapter 5: Congatulations

Dorian and David arrive at the hospital and as they are walking down the hall David spots Paige.

David: Paige do you have a minute?

Paige: Yeah, what's up?

David: Dorian's not feeling well.

Paige: I was going to say you don't look so good.

Dorian: Thanks.

Paige: Sorry. Come in here and I'll check you out.

They all go into the exam room and Dorian lays down on the bed.

Paige: So Dorian, what's wrong?

Dorian: (angrily) If I knew that I wouldn't be here. (David rubs her back and she calms down a little) I have some flu like symptoms, but no fever or coughing.

Paige: So your what, nauseous, lightheaded, sneezing?

Dorian: No sneezing.

Paige: This may sound a little odd, but are you past childbearing age?

Dorian: Yes, two years or I would have thought the same thing.

David: You think she could be...be...pregnant?

Paige: (quickly) No! Anyway, I'll draw some blood and order an MRI.

Dorian: Thank you.

A little while later David and Dorian are waiting for test results.

David: What's taking so long? Hospitals give me the creeps.

Dorian: This is taking forever, and I haven't gone for my MRI yet.

Paige enters with the results of the blood work.

Dorian: Paige it's about time. What's going on?

Paige: You don't need an MRI because it's just as I thought, your pregnant. The blood work doesn't lie.

Dorian and David: What!

Dorian grabs the chart off of Paige and David faints. Dorian looks at him and shakes her head.

Dorian: I don't understand how I can be expecting.

Paige: Don't look at me. I'm not the one who knocked you up. (glances at a still passed out David) What should I do about him?

Dorian: He'll come to in a minute.

David starts to come to. Outside Spencer is walking past Dorian's room and stops to listen.

David: (regaining his senses) What happened? How did I get here? (seeing Dorian on the bed) That's right, your...

Dorian: Pregnant.

David: Uh-huh. I can't believe I'm actually going to be a dad.

Dorian: Your excited about this? That's a big relief.

David: I'll go get the car. I'm taking you home and taking care of you. (he kisses her)(walking out) Daddy, daddy. I like the sound of that.

Spencer hides so his brother won't see him.

Dorian: (chuckling) He's more excited than I am.

Paige: Congratulations. I'll go sign you out.

Dorian: thanks.

They both leave. Spencer corners Dorian.

Spencer: I couldn't help hearing the good news.

Dorian: leave me alone.

Spencer: alright, I just thought you might like to know that I could be that baby's daddy.

Dorian: What the hell are you talking about. I never slept with you.

Spencer: Remember when you were here a couple of weeks ago Diane? Well, I mistook you for another patient and performed T.P.A.W.C.B.T. Then I injected you with my sperm because I want to father this woman's child. Don't worry, I'll leave you and Davey alone. I don't want this baby.

He leaves and Dorian just stands there in horror.

Back at La Boulai David carries Dorian into the study and sets her on the couch. Dorian stares at him sweetly all the while wondering whose child she is carrying.

Dorian: David, we...I need to tell you something. Come sit down.

David: I don't like where this is going.

Dorian: I ran in to your brother at the hospital and he told me this baby could be his. Now before you say anything I did not sleep with him. I love you. Remember a few weeks ago when I told you I accidentally cut myself on a knife? Well, I lied. I got bit by one of Starr's snakes. I had to go to the hospital to get its tooth removed and when I was there he mistook me for another patient and performed T.P.A.W.C.B.T. Then he injected me with his sperm because he wants to father this other woman's child. Then he said not worry because he is going to leave us alone. He doesn't want this baby.

David just sits there stunned.

Dorian: (taking his hand) David say something.

David: That bastard. This is my baby. No test results can change that, but we are getting a paternity test.

Dorian: Yes, after he or she is born. It's to dangerous now. I'm so glad you still want this baby.

David: Of course I do.

Dorian: Let's not tell anyone just yet. That way we can enjoy this ourselves for a while.

David: Okay.

David leans in and kisses her. She kisses him back. It is their way of telling each other everything will be alright.


	6. Chapter 6: And Baby Makes

About two months later David and Dorian are at the hospital for one of Dorian's check-ups. Dorian is lying on the bed and David is holding her hand while Paige gives her an ultrasound.

Paige: Everything looks good.

Dorian: Really?

Paige: Yep. See here's it's head, and here's it's feet, and here's…

Dorian: (squeezing David's hand for support) What?

Paige: Nothing. There was a smudge on the screen.

Dorian: (sighing with relief) Thank goodness.

Paige: There is something that the two of you need to know.

David and Dorian look at each other worriedly.

Dorian: (rubbing her belly) What is it?

Paige: You're having twins.

David: (to Paige) Did you just say… (to Dorian) Did she just say babies plural, as in more than one?

Paige: Yeah, I'll give you two a moment.

Paige leaves and Dorian is still sitting staring into space rubbing her belly tenderly.

David: (sitting down next to her) Hey, you've been quiet for a while. Are you okay?

Dorian: Twins. I can't believe it. It's like I'm getting a chance to make up for both of my girls, and I'm going to it right this time.

David: (taking her hand) You're going to be a wonderful mom.

Dorian: Thank you. I guess were going to have to tell everyone sooner than we thought. My stomach's going to grow pretty quickly now.

David: Okay.

Later that evening at La Boulai David and Dorian are snuggled up together on the couch in front of a cozy fire with some warm chamomile tea.

David: Do we have to do this tonight? I'd much rather stay here with you in front of the fire.

Dorian: (stroking his face) Oh David, that's so sweet, but we'll have many more nights to snuggle by the fire.

David: Once the babies are born we'll be too busy to do things like this.

Dorian: No, it will just be even more special when we get to snuggle.

David: It's always special when we're alone together.

He kisses her tenderly. She smiles at him before resting her head on his shoulder. A few minutes later the doorbell rings.

Adriana: (from the hall) I'll get it!

Dorian: Thank you darling! She really is such a sweet girl.

Blair enters carrying Jack with Starr, Todd, and Adriana close behind.

Blair: Okay Dorian, what's the big announcement?

Dorian: Not yet, not all of the Cramer's are here.

David: We're still waiting for Kelly and Kevin.

Just then the doorbell rings and Adriana goes to get it. A moment later Adriana returns with Kevin and Kelly.

Blair: Alright Dorian we're all her, so what's going on?

Dorian: (getting out of David's arms and to her feet) David and I (motions him to stand up) have some wonderful news.

Adriana: What it is?

Dorian: (taking his hand) We're having twins!

Everyone sits stunned for a moment.

David: Don't everyone speak all at once.

Adriana: I think it's great. I'm going to get to be a big sister.

Dorian: (Giving her daughter a hug) That's the spirit.

Starr: Aren't you a little old to be having babies?

Dorian and David both shoot her a look.

Blair: Starr behave.

Todd: I agree with the short man.

Starr: (sitting on his lap) Thanks dad.

Blair: Both of you be nice. I so happy for you guys. How far along are you Dorian?

Dorian: Three months.

Jack: Is Aunt Dorian having a baby?

Blair: She's having two..

Dorian: (picking him up) … which means your going to have two baby cousins in a couple of months.

Jack: Cool.

David: (taking Jack from Dorian and tickling his tummy) Yeah, cool.

Kevin: I don't know Vickers, you a dad I have a hard time picturing that. Even after seeing you with jack.

Kelly: (gently slapping his arm) Kevin stop. I think its wonderful, and while we're on he subject of babies Kevin and I have something to share. I had Spencer perform the procedure and now I'm pregnant.

Blair: (giving Kelly a hug) Oh Kelly that's terrific.

Adrianna: It really is. How far are you?

Kelly: About six weeks.

Dorian gets upset and walks toward the patio doors. David plops Jack on the couch and follows her. He puts his arms around her waist and holds her. After a moment she realizes what Kelly said about Spencer. She turns around and mouths Spencer to David and he nods in agreement.

Dorian: Kelly, can I speak to you in the foyer for a moment?

Kelly: Yeah, sure.

In the foyer.

Dorian: How could you have Spencer perform that procedure? Kelly, you know how dangerous that was, and how could you steal my spotlight?

Kelly: God Dorian.

Dorian: Alright, that's not important. What is important is when did you have that procedure done?

Kelly: I don't think that's any of your business.

Dorian: Kelly!

Kelly: About three months ago. Why?

Dorian: Thank God that baby can't possibly be Spencer's.

Kelly: What the hell are you talking about.

Dorian: The short version. I had a snake tooth from one of Starr's snakes removed from my arm. Spencer mistook me for you and did the procedure on me. Not only that he injected me with his sperm because he wants to have your baby. Thankfully that baby can't be his, but mine could.

Kelly: What? I can't believe Spencer would do that.

Dorian: Believe it.

Kelly: Does David know?

Dorian: Yes, and thankfully he is one hundred percent devoted to me and these babies.

Kelly: Good for you.

Dorian: Kelly, you can't tell anyone.

Kelly: I have to tell Kevin.

Dorian: Kelly…(Kelly shoots her a look) Fine.

Kelly: Thank You.

Meanwhile in the room.

Blair: What do you think their talking about out there?

Kevin: Dorian's probably letting Kelly have it for stealing her spotlight.

Todd: Poor Kelly.

Starr: Yeah.

Blair: David your awfully quiet what do you think?

David: huh

Blair: What's going on.

David: Nothing. Come here Jack.

He picks up Jack, puts him on his lap and gives him a cookie off of the tea tray.

Jack: Thank you.

David: (rubs his head) No problem kiddo.

Dorian and Kelly come back in.

Kelly: Kevin we should be going. Congratulations Dorian.

Todd: We should go too the kids have school tomorrow.

Starr: Dad.

Todd: Come on.

Blair: Bye Dorian.

Dorian: Bye girls.

Adriana: I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight mom. (gives her a kiss)

Dorian: Goodnight.

Everyone leaves and David and Dorian settle back on the couch.

Dorian: What a night. Thank God Kelly is not having Spencer's baby.

David: That's good, too bad she's having Kevin's.

Dorian: Yeah. Let's forget about all that and focus on our two bundles of joy.

David: (rubbing her belly) Our babies.

She smiles at him sweetly. He smiles back before giving her a gentle kiss. She lays her head back on his shoulder and begins to doze off.

David: (looking at her resting peacefully) (in a whisper) Spencer you're not ruining this for me.

He begins to fall asleep. They end up spending the whole night together on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7: Passionate Problems

About two months later David and Dorian are in their bedroom. David's sitting in bed editing an article for Craze. Dorian is standing in front of her full length mirror studying her growing stomach and how misshapen she feels she looks.

David: (looking up from his work) What are you doing?

Dorian: David, do you still find me attractive?

David: Of course I do.

Dorian: I know that making love really isn't an option anymore, but you've gotten a lot less frisky lately.

David: What are you talking about? I'm always frisky.

Dorian: Well…

David: Well what?

Dorian: Well, before I got pregnant you always had your hands all over me, feeling me up, kissing my neck, ( with a kinky smile) suggesting naughty things. What's changed?

David: ( getting up and going to her) Nothing's changed. I've been a little busier at the magazine lately, (putting is arms around her) but the way I feel about you hasn't changed.

He leans in and kisses her neck. For a moment she closes her eyes and lets the warm sensation of David's breath on her skin, his lips on her skin fill her want, her need for passion before she angrily shrugs him off.

David: What?

Dorian: You think you can just swoop in and soften me up with a few kisses after I point out your lack of passion and I wouldn't care?

David: Well, I…

Dorian: You what? Just admit that you think I look like a, a big, fat, ugly… uh…

David: …Angel.

Dorian: Don't try to butter me up David.

David: I'm not. It's just… well…I've always been attracted to slender beautiful women. I never thought that I could be attracted to a beautiful pregnant woman, (she sighs sadly almost in tears) but I am. I love you and I am attracted to you, more than you could possibly imagine. It's just that this is all new to me, and it's a little confusing. I didn't mean to make you feel unwanted. I just needed some time. Do you understand?

Dorian: Oh, David do you really mean that?

David: (brushing some hair out of her teary face) Yeah, I do. You are the sexiest pregnant woman I've ever seen, and you're carrying my babies which is even sexier.

Dorian: I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's my hormones, they make me do crazy things.

David: (pulling her into him) It's okay.

Dorian: I love you.

David: I love you too.

She smiles and he smiles back. She kisses him invitingly. He begins to run his hands up her back under her top. She gets a chill down her spine at David's soft, gentle touch.

Dorian: I wish we could make love.

David: I know, but we can still kiss (starts to move down her neck gently kissing her as he goes) and cuddle (he continues to kiss her down her body to her belly) and just be together (he kisses her stomach before she pulls him up).

Dorian: I suppose so. (she grins at him lustily) Let's go to bed, but first… (she picks up the bowl of strawberries and whipped cream sitting on the desk that she had been snacking on and strolls over to the bed)

David: (following her excitedly) I like the way you think.


	8. Chapter 8: What's Your Name?

Dorian, now seven months along, is sitting on the couch thumbing through a book of baby names. David is at the desk on his laptop looking up baby names on the internet.

Dorian: I can't believe we haven't decided on any names yet.

David: It's not like we haven't even started.

Dorian: No, I suppose not. We have found a few names we like, and we decided to go with names that start with d like ours.

David: See, were not really behind.

Dorian: I just thought we'd have names decided before they were born.

David: (chuckling) We still have two months. I'm sure we'll have names picked out by then.

Dorian: I hope so. What do you think about Dianna?

David: Maybe. How about Dana?

Dorian: That's cute. Do you like the name Donald?

David: Isn't he a duck?

Dorian: Yes.

David: We're naming children not farm animals.

Dorian: David…Ok, what about Dennis?

David: I'm not naming my son after a menace , or a duck.

Dorian: Ok, ok. (frustrated she sighs and throws the book across the room) We're never going to decided on names.

David: (picks up the book and walks over to Dorian) Relax. Stress is bad for the babies. (sits down next to her and hands her the book) What we need to do is break this into smaller pieces.

Dorian: What do you mean?

David: Let's say if we look up girls names first, then we look up boys names we in essence divide the task.

Dorian: Picking names for our children is not a task. They have to live with these names for the rest of their lives.

David: Not necessarily. I changed my last name, remember?

Dorian: That's not the point.

David: Alright, calm down. What I mean is this will go smoother if we look up one then the other.

Dorian: Yes, I see what you mean. Take this step by step so that we don't drive ourselves crazy.

David: Exactly!

Dorian: Ok then. How about (flips though several pages in the book, stops scrolls down the list and stops on a girls name) Daisy?

David: Daisy Vickers. That's kind of cute. (gets up and heads back to the computer) Do you like Dawn?

Dorian: I don't know. Ooh, how about Danielle?

David: I like that. I think we have our first winner.

Dorian: One down three to go.

David: What about Deidra?

Dorian: No, I don't think so. Dana was a good suggestion.

David: So, Dana and Danielle for girls?

Dorian: Yes, yes, those are adorable names. Don't you think?

David: Yeah, I do. Now onto boys.

Dorian: Yes, onto…ooh.

David: Are you ok?

Dorian: I'm fine. One of the twins just kicked unusually hard is all.

David: I guess he or she agrees with us.

Dorian: (chuckling) I guess so. I remember the look on your face the first time you felt them kick. I don't think I've ever seen you look more amazed.

David: (Walks over to the couch to join his lovely fiancée) I never had anything to be amazed at before. (sits down and places his hand gently on her tummy) Feeling your children kick for the first time is so great. (the babies kick) See they agree.

Dorian: (places her hand on top of his) David, I've never heard you talk like this before. It's very attractive.

David: You think so?

Dorian: Uh-huh. (she kisses him)

David: I don't mean to kill the mood, but shouldn't we get back to picking out names?

Dorian: I suppose so.

David: Ok. (goes back to the computer) Doug?

Dorian: That's…different. Domenic?

David: That's really nice. Wait a second, this is perfect.

Dorian: What?

David: Dylan. It means "son of the sea", and Dorian means "from the sea". It's perfect!

Dorian: That is, and it's such a cute name.

David: So, Domenic and Dylan?

Dorian: Yes, and Dana and Danielle. David, I think we finally picked out names!

David: (sitting down next to her) I believe we did.

Dorian: Maybe there's hope for us yet.

David: Yeah, how about a little dessert? A sweet for my sweet?

Dorian: I could go for something sweet.

David: Alright, I'll be right back. (gives her a kiss on the forehead and stands up to go to the kitchen)

Dorian: (she looks after him and smiles then stars mumbling to herself) Dessert, desert, desserty, desert ray, Desiree…(slightly louder) Desiree

David: (from the doorway) What?

Dorian: Desiree, Desiree Vickers, isn't it a lovely name?

David: Yes, prettier than Danielle Vickers.

Dorian: I agree. So Dana and Desiree for girls, and Domenic and Dylan for boys.

David: Uh-huh. Now for dessert. (he turns to leave)

Dorian: What do you say we skip dessert and just go to bed. I'm getting chilly.

David: That sounds wonderful.

He takes her hand, gently lifts her off the couch, and leads her to the bedroom. He massages her feet for a little while before crawling under the covers and snuggling close all night while they sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Happy AHHH!

Chapter 9: Happy AHHH!

It's Halloween Night. Dorian is a week overdue. She and David are in the Study talking. Adriana is upstairs in her room.

Dorian: (pacing) I wish they would come out already.

David: Relax Gorgeous, they'll come when they're ready.

Dorian: (sitting down slowly) I know, I just want them to be in our arms, and I want to know for a fact that they are yours.

David: That's a non-issue. No matter what the paternity tests say they are my babies (he rubs her belly). Right.

Dorian: (placing her hand on his) Right.

David: (putting his head near he belly) Do you hear that guys? Everything's fine. You can come out now.

Dorian: (laughing) David…

David: (sitting up) What?

Dorian: Nothing. (sighs) Now if only I could help Adriana.

David: Yeah, she's been really down lately. I thought for sure she'd go out tonight.

Dorian: Me too, I'm going to go talk to her.

Dorian goes up to Adriana's room and knocks on the door. Adriana doesn't hear over her loud music. Dorian knocks again before entering. She stops cold in the doorway when she spots Adriana in an almost non-existent mini skirt, a tiny halter top, spiked heels, and wearing a boa a round her neck. Adriana spins around and is mortified to she her mother staring at her. She shuts off her music.

Adriana: Mom, I can explain.

Dorian: I…you..what? Adriana what are you doing!

Adriana: It's a Halloween costume. Ginger and I picked them out a couple of months ago when we were still friends.

Dorian: Yeah right, do you really think I would you out of the house in that, that monstrosity.

Adriana: (plopping on the bed) I guess not, but I wasn't even sure if I was gonna go out.

Dorian: (sitting down next to her daughter an putting an arm around her) You should go out, have some fun, dance, just not in that.

Adriana: I really would like to go to Antonio's Halloween Party at Capricorn.

Dorian: There you go. Now, do you think your brother would want to see you in this?

Adriana: No. Well, I do have another costume, but I'm not sure you'll approve of it either.

Dorian: (nervously) What is it?

Adriana walks over to her closet and pulls out a slutty fireman costume with: tiny shorts; a tight, long sleeve, low cut shirt; red stilettos, and a hat. Dorian eyes it uncomfortably for a moment.

Dorian: (sighs) I suppose that is a little better than what you have on…oh, alright. You can wear it.

Adriana: (giving her mom a big hug) Thanks.

Dorian: Yeah, yeah. I just want you to get out of this house for a change.

Adriana: I love you.

Dorian: I love you to. Don't stay out to late.

Adriana: I won't.

Dorian leaves and heads back down stairs. The doorbell rings.

Dorian: (from the stairs) I'll get it!

The next thing David and Adriana hear is Dorian scream followed by a loud thud. David races in to the foyer and sees Dorian unconscious on the floor.

David: (knelling next to her) Dorian, Dorian, wake up, baby wake up.

Adriana comes running down the stairs and gasps in horror when she sees her mother. David is shocked to see Adriana's Halloween costume.

Adriana: What happened.

David: I'm not sure. What the hell are you wearing?

Adriana: My costume.

David: I don't think Dorian would've let you out in that.

Adriana: She said it was okay.

David: Really?

Adriana: Yeah, you should've seen my other costume. (the doorbell rings again) I'll get it. (she grabs the candy bowl and opens the door) Oh, how cute. A little ballerina, a mummy, and a cow girl. Here you go. (puts some candy in each of their bags)

Kids: Thank you.

Ballerina: (peering around Adriana) Who's that on the floor?

Adriana: That's my mom.

Cowgirl: (peering around the other side of Adriana) What's wrong with her?

Adriana: (trying to stay calm) She fell.

Mummy: (trying to get a peak) Let me see, let me see!

Adriana: (looking at the adult that is with them) If you'll excuse me I need to get back to my mother.

Adult: Okay kids, let's go.

Kids: Ohh.

Adriana: Bye. (She shuts the door, throws the candy bowl back on the table, and kneels down next to David).

David: She's breathing.

Adrianna: That's good. What about the twins.

David: I'm not sure. I pretty sure I only feel one moving.

Adriana: Oh no. Go call a ambulance.

David: Okay. (as he gets up he notices that the steps and the floor are wet) What's that?

Adriana: (looking up) What? (David points at the steps) I think her water broke (she looks up at him worriedly). Ambulance.

David: Right. (he calls 911) Hello operator, I need an ambulance at 202 Lincoln Avenue. My fiancée fell down the stairs. She's nine months pregnant, and I think her water broke. Uh-huh. Thank you. Bye. (hangs up the phone and goes back to Dorian and Adriana) They're on the way.

Adriana: Good. I feel both of the babies, but one's weak.

David: (kneeling down again) Come on Dorian, wake up.

Dorian starts to come to. A few minutes later the paramedics arrive and examine her. Then they put her in the ambulance. A crowd of trick-or-treaters has gathered outside. David grabs the candy bowl as he follows the ambulance out.

David: (to Adriana) Are you coming?

Adriana: I'll drive down after I change.

David: Okay. (he hands the bowl to an adult in the crowd) Happy Halloween.

A little later at the hospital Paige is examining Dorian. David is pacing the hallway waiting for word from Paige. Adriana comes running up.

Adriana: What's going on?

David: I don't know. Paige is still in there.

Adriana: Did anyone call the rest of the family?

David: No, not yet. Will you?

Adriana: Yeah, keep me posted.

David: Got it.

In the room.

Paige: Dorian, you really should get the C section. One of the twins is having problems with it's lungs.

Dorian: Can't we just wait a little while? You said yourself that I'm already three centimeters dilated.

Paige: Fine, we'll wait an hour, two tops.

Dorian: Thank you.

Paige goes out to talk to David.

David: How is she, and the twins?

Paige: Dorian is fine. She just got a little bump on the head. She's been given an epidural. Generally speaking the twins are fine. One of the babies is having a little trouble breathing, but that's noting a couple of weeks in a incubator won't fix.

David: Really?

Paige: Really. Now go see her, she keeps asking for you.

David: Thank you.

He goes in her room.

David: Hey, how are you?

Dorian: I'm okay. Did Paige tell you…

David: …About the baby? Yeah, but don't worry. (sits down next to her and holds her hand) Everything will be fine (She nods in agreement).

Adriana: (entering) Mom, how are you feeling?

Dorian: I'm fine sweetie.

Adriana: (walking up beside David) I called Kelly and Blair. They're on their way. I called Cassie too, she sends her love.

Dorian: Thank you. Ahh.

David: (squeezing her hand) What?

Dorian: A contraction.

David: I thought you got an epidural?

Dorian: It hasn't kicked in yet.

Paige comes in and checks on Dorian periodically. Within the hour she is dilated to five centimeters.

Paige: Dorian, you're not dilating fast enough. I think a C section is our best bet.

Dorian: You said two hours.

Paige: Fine (she leaves).

David: Why are you so against the C-section?

Dorian: I had both of my daughters naturally, and I'm determined to have our children naturally too.

David: Ok.

Paige continues to check on Dorian. The twins are stable. An hour later she is fully dilated.

Paige: Okay Dorian, get ready to push on the next contraction.

Dorian: See Paige, I told you I wouldn't need the C-section. Here it comes. (she screams)

Paige: Come on Dorian, push.

David: You can do it.

The contraction stops.

Paige: Okay Dorian, you're almost there.

David: (he brushes the hair out of her face) Here that, almost there.

Dorian: Here comes another one. (she screams again and digs her nails into David's arm.

David: Ow!

Paige: Dorian keep pushing, keep pushing.

Ten minutes and several contractions later…

Paige: The heads out. Come on Dorian, just a little more. The shoulders are out. That's it (baby cries). The first one is out. Congratulations, it's a boy.

David: A boy. I'm a dad. It's a boy.

Dorian: Uh-huh. A boy, we have a son (he kisses her).

Paige: Okay, get ready for the second baby. (she looks for the baby's head but sees nothing) Let's do an ultrasound real quick.

Dorian: What's wrong?

Paige: I'm sure it's nothing. (does the ultrasound) Uh-oh.

Dorian and David: What?

Paige: The umbilical cord is tangled around it's legs preventing it from going anywhere. I'm sorry Dorian, but I have to do the C-section.

Dorian: Okay.

Paige does the C-section and successfully removes the umbilical cord from around the baby's legs. When Paige takes the baby out of Dorian's stomach it doesn't cry because of her breathing problems.

Paige: It's a girl.

Dorian: Another Cramer girl.

David: Why isn't she crying?

Paige: (After Paige stitches Dorian up) Get Miss Lord to recovery. I'll be down in a minute.

Dorian: Paige what's going on?

Once in recovery Dorian, David and the rest of the Cramer's anxiously await word from Paige.


	10. Chapter 10: Daddy

In Dorian's recovery room she, David, and the rest of the Cramers await news on the twins. Dorian is sitting in bed, staring into space, and fighting back tears while David sits beside her holding her hand trying to be strong for her. Adrianna is pacing around the room. A very pregnant Kelly and Kevin are sitting at the foot of the bed. Blair and Todd are sitting on the other side of the bed, and Starr and Jack are sitting in the corner playing game boys.

Adriana: (frustrated) What's taking so long?

Kelly: I don't know. (Looks at Dorian) Dorian, are you okay?

Dorian: (Snapping back to what's going on around her) Huh? Yes, I'm fine Darling, (lets go of David and takes her hand) but you should be at home resting.

Kelly: Dorian, I'm fine. You're the one I'm worried about. You and my new cousins.

David: She's right Kelly.

Kelly: I'm fine David.

Nurse: (sticking her head in the room) Dr. Miller will be with you shortly.

Dorian: (As the nurse is leaving) What's going on? (Nurse is gone) Damn it!

David: Hey, it's okay. Just relax.

Dorian: Relax, Relax! How can you say that? Our babies are out there and no one will tell us anything. It's already been an hour. (breaks down in tears)

David: (sitting down next to Dorian and putting his arms around her) I can say that because those twins out there with Paige are half you and half me which means they aren't giving up without one hell of a fight. (Dorian gives him an I hope your right look)

Blair: David, the children.

Starr: Please mom you and dad have said so much worse.

Blair: Starr!

Todd: She's right.

Blair (Rolling her eyes in disagreement) Anyway, I wanted to bring Mamma to see you, but I can't sign her out until morning.

Dorian: That's okay honey. (Turning to Kevin) Kevin, you've been unusually quiet.

Kevin: Well I figured why make a tense situation worse, Right.

Dorian: Right.

Paige enters with her poker face on giving no indication of what's happening.

Paige: I'd like to speak to David and Dorian alone please.

Kelly: Sure.

Adriana: (Giving her mom a hug) We'll be right outside if you need us.

Dorian: Thank you.

Everyone goes out to the waiting room.

Dorian: (holding on to David for support) What's going on?

Paige: First of all congratulations.

David: Paige.

Paige: Alright. Your son is perfectly healthy, 7 lbs 2 oz.

Dorian: Really? And our daughter.

Paige: 6 pounds even. She was having some breathing difficulties. Her right lung isn't fully developed, and her left lung is bruised from the fall.

David: Is that why she didn't cry?

Paige: Yes, when I delivered her, her lips were slightly blue which is why I took her away so fast. I needed to get her intibated and in the incubator as quickly as possible. I didn't mean to worry you.

David: Well you did.

Dorian: But she's okay now? What about brain damage from lack of oxygen?

Paige: I still want to run some more tests, but there doesn't appear to be any brain damage.

Dorian: That's wonderful.

David: Thank you so much Paige.

Paige: Hey, I was just doing my job. The only thing left to do now is give those two adorable babies names.

Dorian: (Looking at David) Desiree Agitha Vickers.

David: Uh-huh, and Dylan Cramer Vickers.

Paige: Those are adorable names. The nurse should be on her way down with Dylan. Just let me know if you need anything.

David: (glancing at Dorian who is nodding in agreement) Actually Paige, there is something you can do for us.

Paige: What?

David: A paternity test, or rather tests.

Paige: What?

Dorian: Do you remember when I came in to have that snake tooth removed?

Paige: (Giggling) Yeah, Diane.

Dorian: (Shoots her a dirty look) Anyway, Spencer mistook me for Kelly and performed the procedure on me.

Paige: What?

Dorian: That's not all. He wanted Kelly to have his baby so he injected her with his sperm, but it didn't work. Unfortunately I may have just had his children.

Paige: Oh my God! He wouldn't? Of course he would, it' Spencer. Yeah, of course I'll run the tests. The results won't be back for a couple of hours though.

Dorian: Thank you so much.

Paige: No problem. Spencer's done enough damage for one life time.

Paige exits and the nurse enters with Dylan.

Dorian: He's adorable. David, look at him, he looks like his daddy.

David: Really? You think so?

Dorian: Uh-Huh. I've got the two handsomest men in the world. (gives him a kiss)

Nurse: (handing Dylan to Dorian) Here you are Dr. Lord. Meet you son.

Dorian: Thank you. Will you send my family back in.

Nurse: Sure.

She leaves and tells the Cramer clan that Dorian wants to see her. On her way to the lab Paige runs in to Spencer.

Spencer: Paige I heard you delivered Dorian's twins tonight.

Paige: Yes, I did. There were some issues, but I've got everything under control.

Spencer: Good for you. I'm sure Davey is very happy. (Spotting the DNA samples Paige is trying to hide) What's this? (reaches for the samples)

Paige: (Yanks them away) It's for a case Bo is working on. So if you'll excuse me.

Spencer: Of course, we wouldn't want to delay justice. (smirks his cocky smile as she walks away)

Paige: (to herself) Spencer, for all their sakes I hope to God you are not the father of those children.

Back in Dorian's room everyone is fussing over baby Dylan.

Adriana: (gently rocking Dylan) You are the cutest baby brother.

Jack: Cuter than me?

Starr: Of course not.

Blair: Alright you two. It's getting late and we should go.

Dorian: Blair do you have to?

Blair: The kids have school and I think you and David need some time alone with Dylan. (nudges Todd)

Todd: Yeah.

Dorian: You'll come by tomorrow right?

Blair: Yep, and I'll bring mamma too.

Dorian: Thank you. Bye kids.

Jack and Starr: Bye.

Kevin: I should get you home too Kelly. You need your rest.

Kelly: Ok, mister mom. Don't get your panties in a knot. I'm fine. (getting up) Adriana are you coming?

Adriana: Yeah. (handing Dylan to David) Goodnight mom. (Gives Dorian a hug) Goodnight Dylan (Gives him a kiss on the forehead). Night David.

David: Good night.

Every one leaves and David and Dorian spend some quality time alone with their son. After a while the nurse comes and takes Dylan back to the nursery. Dorian falls asleep waiting for Paige to give them the test results. David watches her sleep thinking to himself how beautiful she looks. Meanwhile Spencer sneaks into the Lab and finds the results of the test Paige sent for.

Spencer: You can't fool me Paige.

He takes the actual results for Desiree out and puts in fake results he made up. He puts the file back and sneaks back out. In the hall a nurse runs up to him for help. He stashes the results in a patient file and takes off. A few minutes later Paige picks up the results and heads to Dorian's room.

Paige: (entering the room) David, Dorian?

David: Do you have the results Paige?

Paige: Yeah. Don't you want to wake her up?

David: She looks so peaceful. I didn't want to wake her unless I had to.

Dorian begins to stir when she hears their voices.

Dorian: (Groggily) David?

David: I'm right here. Paige has the paternity test results.

Dorian: Really? (She sits up and tries to wake up) What are they?

Spencer is waiting outside the door to hear their reactions.

Paige: (she opens the file and begins to read) According to this Dylan's father is David, and Desiree's Father is…Spencer.

Dorian: No.

Paige: I'm so sorry.

David: Hey, it's okay. We talked about this. She is my daughter. That test doesn't matter. Besides Spencer said he didn't want anything to do with the twins.

Spencer: (entering) Well David, it just so happens I've changed my mind.

Dorian: You can't have her.

Spencer: Then I guess I'll see the two of you in court.


	11. Chapter 11: HORSE

It's the day before Thanksgiving and Evangeline has stopped by to talk to David and Dorian about the custody hearing. David is sitting on the couch and Evangeline is in the chair across from him. Dorian sets a tea tray on the coffee table, and then sits next to David.

Dorian: (To Evangeline) Tea?

Evangeline: No thank you. I appreciate the two of you being able to meet with me today.

Dorian: Why wouldn't we have been able to meet with you? The hearing is Monday.

Evangeline: I know, but Thanksgiving is tomorrow, and I thought that you would probably be preparing dinner for your family.

David: (he chuckles and Dorian shoots him a look)

Evangeline: What's so funny?

David: You've obviously never seen her cook.

Evangeline: No

Dorian: What's wrong with my cooking?

David: Nothing if you like your food burnt. (she slaps his arm) Ow.

Evangeline: It can't be that bad.

David: The fire department has stopped responding to calls here at La Boulai. (she shoots him another look and shakes her head)

Evangeline: Alright, why don't we get back to the case.

David: So what's the plan.

Evangeline: I'm going to focus mainly on Spencer's medical error and his lack of time to take care of a small child.

David: Would suing him for malpractice have helped.

Evangeline: No. His lawyer has a strong case. You both have criminal records and have done major jail time. I am definitely going play up the family angle, like the fact that the two of you are getting married next month, which is something Spencer doesn't have. Dorian, the fact that you didn't raise either of your other daughters is definitely going to be a major part of this hearing.

Dorian: I could not help the fact that I couldn't raise my daughters. I wanted to, I love them so much. I mean it's not like I abandoned them. I was just doing what I had to do.

Evangeline: Hey, you don't have to convince me just the judge. And David you're baby selling incident isn't going to help either.

David: I admit that was not one of my smarter moments. (Dorian gives him a _you think _look) But what have you got against Spencer?

Evangeline: Not much. He is a highly successful doctor with no criminal record to speak of. Our key is going to be Paige. She is the only one other than David, who knows first hand what he is capable of. On paper Spencer would most likely look like the better choice to a judge, but it's not that clear cut, nothing is.

Dorian: Thank you so much for taking our case.

Evangeline: I'm glad to do it, and I'll do everything I can to help. (Gets up) There is one other thing you should know. Blair has been summoned as a character witness for Spencer.

Dorian: What? (Dylan starts crying) Excuse me. (she picks up the baby monitor and heads up stairs)

David: (Standing up) Thank you for everything. (He shakes her hand)

Evangeline: Your welcome.

David walks her out and Dorian comes down the stairs with Dylan.

David: Hey there.

Dorian: (waving Dylan's arm) Say hi daddy, say hi.

David walks over and gives him a kiss on the head.

David: What's going on?

Dorian: He's hungry. I'm going to get him his bottle.

David: Little boys need they're food.

Dorian: He's like you, he's always hungry.

David: I'm not always hungry.

Dorian: Please, if you're not stuffing your face you're trying to get me into bed. Which, with us, tends to involve food.

David gives her this _your naughty and I like it_ look and she replies with a _kinky, one eyebrow raised_ look. Dylan starts to cry again.

Dorian: (gently bouncing him) Mamma hears you. Yes she does.

David: I like you like this.

Dorian: Like what?

David: Motherly. (She smiles) I have to run out for a little while.

Dorian: Where are you going?

David: To give Spencer one last chance to give us custody.

Dorian: Be careful.

David: I will.

He gives her a kiss, gets his jacket and leaves. Dorian heads for the kitchen with a still crying Dylan.

Dorian: Here we go into the kitchen. We're going get you something to eat. Yeah, and then later on when your daddy gets home we're going go visit your sister in the hospital.

At the Love Center Spencer is shooting hoops. David enters and watches him for a few seconds before Spencer notices him.

Spencer: Davey, what can I do for you.

David: You know dam well what you can do. You can give Dorian and I custody of Desiree.

Spencer: Oh now, what kind of father would that make me?

David: A good one.

Spencer: (smirks) Why are you really here little brother?

David: To make a deal.

Spencer: Go on, I'm listening.

David: HORSE. One Game. If I win you give Dorian and I custody of Desiree.

Spencer: And if I win?

David: I'll see you in court.

Spencer: (ponders it jokingly for a moment) Considering you haven't game well, ever, it's a deal. (They shake hands) I'll even let you take the first shot.

Spencer hands David the ball. He steps up to the foul line shoots and misses. Spencer takes the ball and does an easy lay-up. David misses.

Spencer: H

Spencer proceeds to make a basket from the three point line. David shoots, and again he misses.

Spencer: O

Spencer, being his cocky self, decides to shoot from half court and misses. David takes delight in this. He attempts another foul shout and makes it. Spencer is shocked and becoming increasingly hot under the collar. Spencer easily makes the shot and does another lay-up which David misses.

Spencer: That's R Davey.

Dorian enters the Love Center and watches David and Spencer, who don't see her. The game has now gotten very heated. Spencer easily makes another three point basket that David could not.

Spencer: S, one more and I win.

Spencer dribbles hard down the court and makes a jump shot. David tries to follow, but the ball bounces of the backboard and hits David in the head, knocking him to the ground. Dorian gasps and takes a step forward, but stops before Spencer can see her.

Spencer: (standing over David) I believe that spells horse, which I also believe means I win.

David: You got lucky.

Spencer: (chuckles) No little brother, luck had nothing to do with it. See you Monday.

Spencer leaves and Dorian runs out onto the court.

Dorian: David, are you okay?

David: What are you doing here?

Dorian: You were gone a long time so I came looking for you.

David: I'm fine. See? But thank you for caring. (They smile at each other) Who's watching Dylan.

Dorian: Adriana.

David acts like he is going to get up. Dorian stops him.

Dorian: You shouldn't try to get up yet. Doctors orders.

David: Who said anything about getting up?

David pulls her into a passionate kiss. He runs one hand up the back of her thigh under her skirt, and the other is under her blouse on the small of hr back. He pulls her closer and she willingly goes. Their bodies are pressed together as they lay on the floor, lost in one another, ready to make love when Dorian pulls away.

Dorian: (sexed-up) David, stop.

David: (equally as sexed-up) David, Stop? That's something I never thought I'd hear you say.

Dorian: Now's not the time or the place. It someone sees us that won't help our case in court.

David: You're right. Let's go home.

They both get to their feet and straighten their appearances, but they cannot ignore the sexual energy between them and engage in one last passionate kiss before going home.


	12. Chapter 12: Judge

The day of the hearing has arrived. David and Dorian are seated in the font of the court room with Evangeline. Spencer is seated across from them with , John Gullnas, his lawyer. Blair, Kelly, and Adriana are sitting on David and Dorian's side of the court room and Ginger is seated on Spencer's side. They are waiting for the judge.

Dorian: (To herself) I can't believe I left Dylan with Kevin and Todd.

David: What did you say Gorgeous?

Dorian: Nothing. Where is the judge?

Evangeline: Relax, she'll be here any minute.

David: (taking Dorian's hands) I know your nervous, so am I. We just have to say calm, stay focused, and be here be for each other. (He gives her a kiss)

Dorian: (She gets up and sits on his lap, resting her head on his shoulder) I know darling. I just wish we could have seen her when we went to the hospital the other day.

David: Judge's orders. None of us are aloud to see her until the hearing is over. (he glares over at Spencer who is staring at him with that cocky smile)

Spencer: (To himself) Oh little brother, I always get what I want.

The bailiff enters.

Bailiff: All rise, this court is now in session, the honorable Judge Hathaway presiding.

Everyone rises as the judge enters.

Judge Hathaway: Be seated.

Bailiff: This is the case of Spencer Truman vs. Dorian Lord and David Vickers.

Judge Hathaway: Mr. Vickers, Ms. Lord and Dr. Truman are the child's biological parents so why are you involved?

Evangeline: (standing) Mr. Vickers is listed as on Desiree's birth certificate as her father, therefore he is legally her father.

Judge Hathaway: Ah, thank you Miss Williamson. There are quite obviously some unusual circumstances involved in today's hearing. All of the parties involved have equal rights and after listening to all of he facts I will decide what I think is in the best interest of the child. Miss Williamson proceed.

Evangeline: Thank you your honor. I call Kelly Cramer to the stand as a character witness.

Kelly Takes the stand.

Evangeline: Ms. Cramer, Dorian Lord is your aunt, correct?

Kelly: Yes.

Evangeline: Is it true that for most of your life your mother was unable to care for you?

Kelly: Yes.

Evangeline: Would you say that your aunt was someone who took care of you, helped you with your problems?

Kelly: She looked after me, yes.

Evangeline: From your own experiences will please you tell us what kind of parental figure your aunt is?

Kelly: Dorian, she is very passionate about protecting her girls. She always has our best interests at heart, even if we don't realize it. (Dorian and Kelly start to get teary) She would do anything to protect us. Any child would be lucky to have her for a mom.

Evangeline: Ms. Cramer, you have known Mr. Vickers for about a decade now?

Kelly: Roughly.

Evangeline: Would you say that he is someone that is there for you when you need him, someone who cares and wants to help.

Kelly: David has matured so much in the time that I have know him. He has been there for my whole family. (David Smiles) I honestly don't what we would do without him.

Evangeline: You and your fiancé are, obviously, expecting a child soon.

Kelly: (Rubbing her belly) About a week.

Evangeline: Am I correct in saying that you have a medical condition that makes it nearly impossible for you to carry a child to term?

Kelly: Yes, it's called Thrombofillia.

Evangeline: Uh-huh, so then how are you pregnant right now?

Kelly: I had procedure done to allow me to safely carry a child.

Evangeline: Who performed this procedure?

Kelly: Spencer did. Very eagerly I might add.

Evangeline: Thank you Miss Cramer. (Evangeline takes her seat)

John: (Gets up to question Kelly) Ms. Cramer isn't it true that at one point in time Mr. Vickers made some unwanted advances on you.

Kelly: (confused) Yes, I suppose.

John: What did you do when he made these advances?

Kelly: (embarrassed) I hit him over the head with a lamp. (quickly) But it wasn't his fault. I asked him to be my first, (David squirms uneasily in his chair as all eyes are on him) but by the time he agreed to the idea I had changed my mind. It wasn't his fault.

John: Did you trust Dr. Truman to perform the procedure?

Kelly: Yes.

John: No further questions.

Judge Hathaway: You may step down.

Kelly goes back to her seat.

Evangeline: I call Adriana Cramer to the stand as a character witness.

Adriana takes the stand.

Evangeline: Ms. Cramer, what is your relation to Dorian Lord?

Adriana: She is my mother.

Evangeline: In your opinion would you say that Ms. Lord is a good mother?

Adriana: (Looks at Dorian) Yes.

Evangeline: Why?

Adriana: She cares fiercely about me, about our whole family. She's like a mother cub protecting her young. She loves us and we love her.

Evangeline: Mr. Vickers has lived with you and your mother for several years now, correct?

Adriana: Yes.

Evangeline: Has Mr. Vickers been a father figure to you?

Adriana: Very much so.

Evangeline: He has helped you with your problems, guided you, done things that a good father would do?

Adriana: Yes

Evangeline: (looking at John) No further questions.

John: (Rising) Ms. Cramer, isn't it true that you didn't learn that Dorian Lord was your mother until a few years ago?

Adriana: I've only known my mother for a few years, yes.

John: uh-huh, so are you saying that your mother gave you up as a child?

Adriana: (Dorian and Adriana lock eyes and then she looks back to John) She did what she had to do to keep me safe, and that just happened to be giving me up for adoption.

John: (upset that his plan backfired) No further questions your honor. (he returns to his seat)

Judge Hathaway: Ms. Cramer you may step down.

Adriana returns to her seat.

Evangeline: I call Dr. Paige Miller to the stand as a character witness.

Paige enters the courtroom and takes the stand.

Evangeline: Dr. Miller you were married to Dr. Truman, correct?

Paige: Yes, years ago.

Evangeline: Would you say that he was a good husband?

Paige: (exchanging glances with Spencer) No.

Evangeline: Why?

Paige: (hesitantly while looking at Spencer) Uh…he…uh

Evangeline: (stepping in front of Paige to block her view of Spencer) (Worried) Dr. Miller why was Dr. Truman a bad husband?

Paige: (regaining her composure) He liked to play mind games with me. He would mess with me so much that my only escape was to drink until I could forget. He would verbally abuse me. He mad me feel inferior, like I had no rights, like I was his puppet. He… (she starts to cry)

Evangeline: Thank you Dr. Miller. So would you say that he would make a good father?

Paige: Never.

Evangeline: (smiling at John as she walks back to he seat) Your witness.

John (standing) No further questions. (he sits back down)

Judge Hathaway: You may step down.

Paige exits the court room.

Evangeline: I call David Vickers to the stand.

David gives Dorian an _it's okay_ look and she nods in agreement, then he takes the stand.

Evangeline: Mr. Vickers am I correct in saying that you love Ms. Lord and you care about her family.

David: (smiling) More than words can say.

Evangeline: Am I also correct in saying that you are the father of Desiree's twin brother Dylan?

David: Yes.

Evangeline: Do you love your son?

David: More than life itself.

Evangeline: Would you love Desiree as if she were your own?

David: Yes, of course.

Evangeline: Mr. Vickers you work for Craze magazine, as well as own 15 of the magazine, correct?

David: Yes, I really enjoy working there.

Evangeline: One final question. What kind of person do think your brother is?

John: Objection!

Evangeline: Withdrawn. Thank you Mister Vickers. (she sits down)

John: (walking over to David) Mr. Vickers isn't true that you spent several years in a Moroccan prison?

David: Yes.

John: Isn't also true that you helped Todd Manning sell Blair Cramer's (points to Blair) baby boy on the black market?

David: (staring at the floor) Yes.

John: And finally Mister Vickers when you first came to town did you not lie in court I order to save Ms. Lord from death row.

David: (getting teary and glancing over at Dorian who is also teary eyed) Yes, and I would do it again in a heartbeat because I cannot image my life without her. (Evangeline puts her head down in frustration and Dorian stares with mixed emotions)

John: (happily) No further questions. (he takes his seat)

Judge Hathaway: Mr. Vickers you may step down.

Evangeline: (Rising to her feet) For my last witness I call Dorian Lord to the stand.

Dorian takes the stand.

Evangeline: Do you love your children?

Dorian: Yes, with all my heart and soul.

Evangeline: Do you love Mr. Vickers?

Dorian: Yes, so very much. In fact we are getting married next month.

Evangeline: So, you and Mr. Vickers want to provide a stable family home for Dylan and possibly Desiree?

Dorian: Yes, we love the twins so much.

Evangeline: You are a doctor as well Ms. Lord?

Dorian: Yes, but at he moment I don't practice.

Evangeline: Seeing as Mr. Vickers has a stable job, do plan on being a stay at home mother?

Dorian: I'm not particularly fond of that term, but yes I will.

Evangeline: Now Ms. Lord did you sleep with Dr. Truman?

Dorian: No! I would never cheat on David.

Evangeline: Well, then how is it possible that Desire is his daughter?

Dorian: I was in the hospital for kind of an embarrassing reason. I'd gotten bit by one of my niece Starr's snakes and one of it's teeth got stuck in my arm. I had to have it surgically removed. After I was put under Spencer mistook me for my niece Kelly and preformed her procedure on me. He wanted Kelly to have his child, and thinking that I was Kelly injected me with his sperm.

Evangeline: Did Dr. Truman express his feelings about wanting to be a parent to the twins if they were his?

Dorian: He said he didn't want anything to do with the baby if it was his. At the time we didn't know I was having twins

Evangeline: (returning to her seat) Your witness.

John: (Getting up and walking toward her) Ms. Lord, if you were put under for the surgery how do you know what Dr. Truman did?

Dorian: He told me.

John: Isn't it true that you were on death row twice?

Dorian: Yes, that has already been established.

John: Isn't also true that you didn't raise your first two children, Cassie and Adriana?

Dorian: Yes. But…

John: Ms. Lord…

Dorian: (starting to get angry) Don't you want to know why I couldn't raise them?

Judge Hathaway: Continue Ms. Lord.

Dorian: Thank you. I had to give Adriana up for adoption to protect her from her father, Manuel Santi. I'm sure you know the kind of person he was. A drug lord, a killer, well I wasn't about to subject her to him. He was dangerous. I didn't know what he would do. And Cassie, well, her father and I split up when she was just a baby. He took her with him. I loved her, but I thought that was the best thing for her. (crying) I was just doing the best I could.

John: (a little nervous) No further questions.

Judge Hathaway: You may step down.

Dorian returns to her seat and John walks back to his.

Judge Hathaway: Mr. Gullnas call you first witness.

John glances behind him and sees that Michael isn't there yet.

John: I'd like to request a brief recess.

Judge: This court will take a 10 minute recess. (bangs gavel)

Bailiff: All rise.

Everyone stands as the judge and bailiff exit.

Evangeline: We're doing good.

Dorian: Really?

Evangeline: Yeah, although David's testimony was a bit shaky. Let's just hope I can nail Spencer when he gets on the stand.

Dorian and David look over a Spencer who is looking at them with that smirk on his face.

Spencer: What do you think our chance is of winning?

John: Pretty good. Just don't let Evangeline get to you up there.

Spencer: I won't, I won't.

Michael enters the courtroom and takes a seat next to Ginger. A few minutes later the bailiff returns.

Bailiff: All rise. This court is now in session. The honorable Judge Hathaway presiding.

Everyone stands as the judge enters and takes her seat.

Judge Hathaway: Be seated. Mr. Gullnas call your first witness.

John: I call Dr. Michael McBain to the stand as a character witness.

Michael takes the stand.

John: (Crossing to the witness stand) Dr. McBain, do you work with Dr. Truman at Llanview Hospital?

Michael: Yes.

John: Would you say he is a good doctor?

Michael: Yes. He's a world famous surgeon.

John: In your own words tell us about Dr. Truman.

Michael: He is a great doctor, and from what I know about him a great man. (Dorian rolls her eyes in disgust) I have looked up to him for years. I feel truly honored to be able to work with him.

John: (passing Evangeline on the way to his seat) Your witness.

Evangeline: (standing) Dr. McBain, you worked with Ms. Lord for a brief period of time, didn't you.

Michael: Yes.

Evangeline: What did you think of her?

Michael: She was very nice to me when I broke my leg. I've always thought that her being fired was a mistake. (Dorian smiles at him) I don't understand why she would cheat on her fiancéé. (Spencer laughs quietly and Dorian sits stunned)

Evangeline: (confused) She didn't.

Michael: She didn't? Then, if you don't mind me asking, how is Desiree Dr. Truman's?

Evangeline: Let's see if we can clarify that. Do you remember the day that Ms. Lord came to the hospital for minor surgery?

Michael: For the snakes tooth, yes.

Evangeline: Did you know that Dr. Truman was working that day?

Michael: If I remember correctly Dr. Truman wasn't scheduled to be working that day.

Evangeline: (looking of at John) Really?

Michael: Although surgeons sometimes do schedule procedures for days when they are not scheduled for a shift. Dr. Miller keeps all of the schedules in her office. She would know if he had a procedure scheduled.

Evangeline: Did you know that Dr. Truman performed his new procedure on Kelly Cramer that day?

Michael: No, I didn't.

Evangeline: Huh. Were you informed that he mixed up Ms. Lord and Ms. Cramer which resulted in him performing the procedure on the wrong woman first and injected her with his sperm.

Michael: That's how… No I wasn't informed.

Judge Hathaway: Dr. McBain are you saying that Mr. Gullnas didn't inform you of facts you should have been informed of before asking you testify today.

Michael: Yes.

Judge Hathaway: (giving John a warning look) Uh-huh. Dr. McBain you may step down.

Michael and Evangeline go back to their seats.

Judge Hathaway: Mr. Gullnas I will not tolerate any more antics. Is that clear.

John: Yes your honor.

Judge Hathaway: Alright then, call your next witness.

John: I call Blair Manning to the stand as a character witness.

Blair takes the stand.

John: (Rising) Mrs. Manning would you say that you and Dr. Truman are friends?

Blair: We used to be before he did this to my aunt.

John: Isn't true that Dr. Truman saved not only your son's life, but your husbands as well?

Blair: Yes.

John: (walking in front of her) So you admit that Dr. Truman isn't all bad?

Blair: I suppose not, (looking at Spencer with that smirk on his face) but he's still a sick man. (Spencer chuckles quietly)

John: (realizing he's losing) No further questions.

He takes a seat as Evangeline takes the floor.

Evangeline: Mrs. Manning I only have one question for you. Do you think that Dr. Truman would be a better parent than your aunt and Mr. Vickers.

Blair: I think that Dorian and David would be the better parents. God knows they're not perfect, but I feel that they are the lesser of two evil. So to speak.

Evangeline: Thank you. (returns to her seat)

Judge Hathaway: You may step down.

Blair returns to her seat.

John: I call Ginger Folley to the stand as a character witness.

Ginger takes the stand.

John: (walking toward Ginger) Miss Folley what is your relationship with Dr. Truman?

Ginger: He is my mentor, and in some ways he is like a father to me.

John: Do you think that Dr. Truman is capable of taking care of a child.

Ginger: Yes, definitely.

John: Thank you Ms. Folley. (looking at Evangeline with a cocky smile) Your witness.

He returns to his seat and Evangeline approaches the witness stand.

Evangeline: Ms. Folley how long have you know Dr. Truman?

Ginger: Almost two years.

Evangeline: In that time did you ever question his reasons for mentoring you?

Ginger: He's a good man who saw a girl that needed help and he is helping me. (Adriana rolls her eyes in disbelief)

Evangeline: No further questions your honor. (she goes back to her seat)

Judge Hathaway: You may step down.

Ginger goes back to her seat.

John: I call my final witness, Dr. Spencer Truman, to the stand.

Spencer takes the stand.

John: (Getting up) Do you love your daughter?

Spencer: Of course, otherwise I wouldn't be here right now.

John: Would you be the best father you could be?

Spencer: Every single day of my life. I would do anything for her.

John: Compared to your brother and Ms. Lord you do not have a criminal record, correct?

Spencer: No.

John: Your witness counselor. (He goes back to his seat)

Evangeline: (Walking toward him) Dr. Truman, it's safe to say that you preformed an unauthorized procedure on Ms. Lord as well as injected both Ms. Lord and Ms. Cramer with your sperm without their knowing. So why didn't you inform anyone of you mix up?

Spencer: I didn't think it was necessary. I didn't think it would affect Ms. Lord at all. After all if my little brother and I weren't so fertile we wouldn't be here. (David sees that Dorian is getting angry and gently places his hand on hers and taking the hint she settles back into her chair)

Evangeline: You didn't think it was necessary? You had no idea what kind of side effects Ms. Lord would have, did you?

Spencer: No

Evangeline: If you were to be sued for malpractice couldn't you lose your liscence?

Spencer: Yes I could.

Evangeline: No further questions your honor.

Judge Hathaway: You may step down.

Spencer and Evangeline return to their seats.

Judge Hathaway: This court will recess for one hour upon which time I will make my decision. (bangs gavel) This court is adjourned.

Bailiff: All rise.

Everyone stands and the judge and bailiff exit.

David: Evangeline, I thought you said that the malpractice suit wouldn't help?

Evangeline: I don't think it will, but I threw it out there just in case.

Dorian: What do you think our chances are?

Evangeline: It could go either way.

Adriana: (Coming up behind Dorian) It'll be okay mom.

Dorian: (turning around) Thank you darling. (she gives her a hug)

Spencer is watching the Cramer's while he and his lawyer sit there smugly.

John: We did great.

Spencer: You're going down little brother.

The hour passes and the bailiff enters.

Bailiff: All rise. This court is now in session. The honorable judge Hathaway presiding.

Everyone stands and the judge takes her seat.

Judge Hathaway: Be seated. I said at the start of these proceedings that there are some unusual circumstances in this case. And after careful though and much deliberation I have come to a decision. In the case of Dorian Lord and David Vickers versus Dr. Spencer Truman custody of Desiree Vickers goes to Dr…

All of the Cramer's, David, and Evangeline sink at the word because they know what comes next. Spencer lights up with joy. Just then Paige bursts into the court room follow by Bo.

Paige: Wait!


	13. Chapter 13: DNA Alert

The judge was just about to deliver her verdict when Paige burst in.

Judge Hathaway: After careful though and much deliberation I have come to a decision. In the case of Dorian Lord and David Vickers versus Dr. Spencer Truman custody of Desiree Vickers goes to Dr…

All of the Cramer's, David, and Evangeline sink at the word because they know what comes next. Spencer lights up with joy. Just then Paige bursts into the court room follow by Bo.

Paige: Wait!

All eyes go to Paige as she approaches the Judge's bench.

Judge Hathaway: Dr. Miller what is the meaning of this?

Paige: Your Honor I have proof that David Vickers not Spencer Truman is the father of Desiree Vickers.

Everyone in the courtroom gasps.

Judge Hathaway: (bangs gavel) Order, order. Dr. Miller what proof do you have?

Paige: Two separate DNA tests on Desiree Vickers both saying that David is her father. The first one I found stuffed in a patient's chart. After I found it I took it to Bo and he had another DNA test run which confirmed the results of the one that I found.

Judge Hathaway: Let me see the test results.

Paige hands her the results and she studies them for a few moments. David and Dorian sit waiting hopefully. Spencer squirms uneasily in his chair.

Judge Hathaway: These test results do indeed confirm that Mr. Vickers is the child's biological father, but there is still the matter of the false test results stating the Dr. Truman is the biological father. (glances at Spencer) Dr. Miller who was the attending physician of the patient whose chart you found the test in?

Paige: Dr. Truman.

Judge Hathaway: Dr. Truman. (motions him to come forward) Dr. Truman did you falsify DNA test results to say that you are Desiree's biological father? Remember you are still under oath.

Spencer: Your honor does that really matter?

Judge Hathaway: Yes, it does Dr. Truman. Did you falsify those results

Spencer: (looking the judge in the eye) Yes your Honor, yes I did.

Judge Hathaway: Custody of Desiree Vickers goes o her biological parents Dorian Lord and David Vickers. (Dorian and David hug) Commissioner arrest Dr. Truman. (bangs gavel) Court is adjourned.

Bailiff: All rise.

Everyone stands. The judge and bailiff exit.

Bo: (putting cuffs on Spencer) Dr. Spencer Truman you are under arrest for tampering with medical test results. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford a lawyer one will be provided for you. (He leads Spencer out of the court room)

Spencer: (passing David) I'm not thru with you little brother.

Bo: Shut up Truman.

They leave.

Dorian: (fighting back tears) I can't believe Desiree is really yours.

David: Ours.

Dorian: Ours. (He kisses her)

Adriana: I'm so happy for both of you. (She gives her mom a hug)

Kelly: Me too.

Blair: It's so great.

Dorian: Thank you so much Evangeline for all your help.

Evangeline: Hey, I was glad to help, but I think Paige is the real hero.

David: (as Paige walks up) Thank you Paige, for everything.

Paige: I was just doing my civic duty. You know Spencer is going to out before long and he's not going to be happy.

Dorian: We'll just have to get a restraining order to keep him away from us. Evangeline?

Evangeline: Sure, I start on it later today.

Dorian: Thank you.

Paige: If the two of you are up for it I have some more good news. Desiree can go home tonight.

Dorian starts to cry for joy and David, fighting tears of happiness himself, wraps her up in his arms.

David: Really.

Paige: Yeah.

Dorian: (wiping her tears away) Thank you.

She and David both give her hugs and then she leaves.

Later that evening David and Dorian are at the hospital in the maternity ward waiting for Paige to bring out Desiree. Paige walks around the corner holding little Desiree in her arms.

Paige: Look Desiree, there's mommy and daddy.

Dorian: There's my little girl. (Paige hands her to Dorian) Hi there little one. It's me, mommy.

David: (standing beside Dorian) And daddy's here too. (she coos) Thank you again Paige. I don't know how we'll ever repay you.

Paige: Just take good care of her and her brother.

Dorian: We will. Good-bye.

Paige: Bye.

Dorian: Come on cutie pie there's a whole bunch of people at home waiting to meet you.

They leave and Paige turns around spotting Spencer watching them. She walks away in the other direction. David, Dorian, and Desiree go home to La Boulai and the rest of the Cramers.


	14. Chapter 14: Merry Christmas

It is Christmas Eve. David is sitting in bed, wearing green silk pajamas, waiting for Dorian who is putting Desiree to bed. Dorian enters wearing her white silk robe and carrying the e baby monitor.

David: Did she finally fall sleep?

Dorian: (placing the monitor on the nightstand and sitting next to him on the bed) Yes, I hope they both sleep through the night again.

David: Me too. I was hoping we could have our own Christmas celebration tonight and we can't do that if we are taking care of the twins.

Dorian: No we can't. (smiling at him) What did you have in mind?

David whispers something naughty in her ear and she responds with a kinky look.

She kisses him and he pulls her close.

David: I love you.

Dorian: I love you too.

He kisses her and she takes off her robe to reveal her red lingerie. She unbuttons his shirt and he slides it off. He kisses her down her neck before going back to her lush lips. She pulls him on top of her as she lays down on the bed.

Dorian: Make love to me David. Six monhs is such a long time.

He kisses her with such passion she practicly melts. Their bodies fit together perfectly and they make love over and over again all night long.

The next morning Dorian wakes up in David's arms. He is still sleeping and she waches him for a few moments bfore he wakes up.

David: Merry Christmas gorgeous.

Dorian: Merry Christmas yourself. Last night was incredible.

David: It was wasn't it? (He kisses her) Have you checked on the twins?

Dorian: No, but I hear noises. I think Adriana has them downstairs.

David: As much as I'd like to stay here with you all day we should probably get ready before the rest of the Cramer's arrive.

Dorian: (resting her head on his chest) I suppose.

David and Dorian put on their robes and head downstairs. Adriana is in the family room with the twins who are in their playpen.

Dorian: (entering) Merry Christmas sweetheart.

Adriana: (giving her mom a hug) Merry Christmas mom. Merry Christmas David.

David: Merry Christmas.

Dorian: (picking up Desiree) Merry Christmas my little darlings.

David: (picking up Dylan) Merry Christmas.

Dorian: Thank you for taking care of them for us Adriana.

Adriana: They're my brother and sister. I was happy to do it. Besides, you and David loked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you.

David and Dorian sit down on the sofa, still holding the twins, and munch on some toast sitting on a tray on the coffee table. It is a wonderful family moment with David, Dorian, Desiree, Dylan, and Adriana. A little while later David and Dorian put the babies back in the playpen and go upsyairs to get showered and changed.

They return dressed in their Christmas clothes. Just then the doorbell rings.

Dorian: I'll get it. (opening the door) Kelly! Oh it's so good to see you and this adorable little girl of yours. Hello Kevin.

Kevin: Hello Dorian.

Dorian: Come on in.

They all go in to the family room. Kelly puts Amber, that is her daughter's name, in the play pen with Desiree and Dylan. Dorian joins David on the sofa. Kelly sits in a chair across from them. Adriana is in the other chair. Kevin is pouring himself a drink.

Kelly: Mom called me today.

Dorian: She called me last night.

Kelly: Good. She sounded better.

Dorian: More together.

Kelly: Uh-huh.

The doorbell rings again and Adriana goes to get it. Starr and Jack come in followed by Todd, Adriana, Blair, and Addie.

Dorian: Merry Christmas Addie! (She gives her sister a hug)

Addie: Merry Christmas Dori! Where are the babies?

Dorian: They're in the play pen. Go see them.

Blair: Merry Christmas everybody.

She is greeted in return by a wave of Merry Christmases. Starr and Jack head to the tree to start snooping through the gifts. Blair and Todd sit down on the couch. Kevin goes over to Kelly. Dorian walks over near the fireplace and stands next to where David is seated. He stands up making more room on the sofa. Desiree begins to cry. Adriana goes and picks her up and then sits back down bouncing Desiree a little to keep her calm. Addie sit next to Blair on the couch.

Dorian: Blair, I was just talking to Kelly about Melinda. She called me last night and Kelly this morning. She sounded better.

Blair: That's great.

Addie: I miss Melinda.

Dorian: Me too Addie.

Adriana: Isn't this so nice to have the whole family together?

Dorian: Almost the whole family. Cassie and River aren't here.

Kelly: Aren't they coming for the wedding?

Dorian: No, I invited them, but Cassie never called me back. (David puts his arms around her) She hates David.

Blair: I don't think she hates him. She just doesn't know him like we do.

David: I'm right here. Did I suddenly become invisible or something?

Dorian: I'm sorry darling.

Addie: Cassie loves you Dori. She'll come, I know she will.

Dorian: Oh Addie, I hope you're right, but I doubt it.

Cassie: (entering from the foyer with River behind her) I'd listen to Aunt Addie if I were you mother. She's one smart Cramer girl.

Dorian: (turning around quickly) Cassie! Darling you came, and you too River.

She runs over and gives them both a big hug.

Cassie: Of course we came. Did you really think I was going to miss my own Mother's wedding. Her last wedding, if this really is for good.

Dorian: (glances over at David with tears seaming down he face) It is for good. I love him. I can't believe you're here! This is the best Christmas present I could've asked for (gives Cassie another hug).

Addie: See Dori, I told you she would come.

Dorian: You were right Addie.

David: (taking their bags) Let me take these upstairs for you.

River: Thanks.

Cassie: Now, where are my new bother and sister?

Dorian: Over here. (picks Dylan up out of the play pen) This is your brother, Dylan Cramer Vickers.

Cassie: He's adorable.

Adriana: (brings over Desiree) And this is our sister, Desiree Agatha Vickers.

Dorian: Agatha, after Addie.

Cassie: (taking here from Adriana) You're such a cutie.

Kelly: (walking over and picking up Amber from the play pen) Don't forget about your new cousin, Amber Renee Buchcanon.

Cassie: I didn't forget. She's a cutie too.

David comes back in and joins Dorian.

Blair: I'm glad you decided to come Cassie.

Cassie: Me too. Starr, Jasck, how are you guys.

Starr: I'm Cool.

Jack: Good.

Kevin: It's nice to see you again.

Cassie: It's nice to see you too Kevin. (Turns to Todd) Todd.

Todd: Cassie.

River pulls Adriana aside while the others continue to talk.

River: You look great.

Adriana: Thank you.

River: Are we okay? I mean, are we on speaking terms?

Adriana: Yeah, that was so long ago. Everything's good.

River: Good.

Dorian: I have an idea. Why don't we take a family photo. It's not everyday we're all together. (She hands Dylan to David, then goes to the desk and pulls out a camera) Todd, Kevin, will one of you take the photo?

Kevin: (taking the camera) Sure.

Dorian: Come on everyone. (everyone begins to assemble in front of the back doors) (to Cassie) I'll take her. (she hands Desiree to Dorian) Come here sweet heart.

Jack: Look! It's snowing.

Starr: Cool.

Kelly: That's going to make a really pretty background.

Starr and Jack are in front on the ground. Adrianna, River and Addie are standing behind them. David, who's holding Dylan, Dorian, who's holding Desiree, Cassie, Kelly, whose holding Amber, and Blair are behind them. Todd took Dorian's not so suttle hint and stayed on the couch.

Kevin: Say cheese.

Everyone: Cheese!

Kevin takes the photo. Dorian looks up at the hansome man standing next to her. He is her fiance, the father of her twins. She loves him. He is a part of the Cramer family even though he is not a Cramer by blood. Isn't the same true of Kevin and Todd? She hated them. That was no secret, but they weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

Dorian: (to herself) Why not? (to everyone) Wait just a second.

Blair: What now Dorian?

Dorian: Kevin, Todd I want the two of you to come get in the picture. I think there's an old tri-pod in the closet in the foyer.

David: (whispering to her) Are you sure about this?

Dorian: Yes, David. It's Christmas, and I've got my family all together. I can afford to be a little generous.

David: (whispering to her) That doesn't sound like you.

Dorian: (whispering to him) Besides, I can use this next time one of the girls say I never try to be nice to Kevin and Todd.

David: (whispering back) That's the Dorian I know. (kisses her cheek)

Kelly: (looking over at Dorian) Dorian, thank you.

Dorian: (Looking at Kelly) You're welcome. (Looks at Blair) Both of you (Blair gives her an approving smile)

Todd goes and stands next to Addie. Kevin puts the camera on the tri-pod and sets the timer. He goes and stands next to Kelly.

Kevin: Say cheese.

Everyone else: Cheese!

The flash goes off.

Jack: Lets open presents.

He and Starr race toward the tree and start digging through the pile of presents.

Blair: Guys, slow down. The presents aren't going anywhere.

Todd: It's Christmas let them enjoy themselves.

David, Dorian, and Kelly put the babies back in the play pen. Everyone but David and Dorian join in opening presents. David and Dorian are standing by the back doors. He pulls out some mistletoe and holds it above his head.

David: Look what I've got.

Dorian: Mistletoe.

David: Mistletoe.

Dorian: Merry Christmas.

David: Merry Christmas.

He kisses her.


	15. Chapter 15: And A Wedded New Year Part 1

Chapter 15: And a Wedded New Year Part 1

It's early afternoon New Year's eve and Dorian, fresh from the shower, is sitting at her vanity in her robe doing her hair. Desiree is napping in the playpen next to the arm chair. David and Dylan have already left to give the Cramer girls some privacy. Just then Dorian hears Blair's voice from the hall.

Blair: Dorian!

Dorian: In here! (She, Starr, and Adie enter) Please be quiet Desiree is asleep.

Blair: Sorry.

Addie: (Coming over behind Dorian) Are you excited Dori?

Dorian: You bet I am.

Starr goes and sits in the chair next to the play pen. Blair comes over and picks up the family Christmas photo that Dorian has in a frame on her vanity. In the bottom right corner she has added a picture of Melinda.

Blair: This really is great Cramer family photo. Where did the picture of Melinda come from?

Dorian: It was in a Christmas card I got from her the other day. She looks really beautiful doesn't she?

Addie: Very pretty.

Cassie and Adriana come in and join the rest of the Cramer's. Dorian has begun to put on her make-up.

Dorian: Hello girls.

Adriana: Hi mom.

Cassie: Hello mother.

Adriana walks over to the bed to sit down, but notices a photo album and lots of pictures scattered on the bed. She sits down and starts skimming through the photos.

Adriana: Mom, what is all this stuff?

Dorian: (she sets down her compact and looks over) Oh, that? I was going to put together a family photo album for the wedding. I started on it during my last trimester because I wasn't allowed to do much else, but I never finished it.

Cassie: (sitting down next to Adriana) You know what, we have some time, so when Kelly gets here why don't we all chip in and help you finish it?

Blair: That's a great idea. It can be your bachlorette party.

Dorian: Alright then. (she stands up) Kelly should be here any minute so…

She motions toward the bed and all the Cramer's, except Desiree, gather around and start going through the photos. Then Kelly walks in carrying Amber.

Kelly: Hi everybody. Sorry we're late.

Dorian: Hello darling. You're right on time. We're just about to start putting together a Cramer family photo album.

Blair: It's her bachlorette party.

Kelly: Ok, let me put Amber down and I'll be right over.

She puts Amber down next to Desiree in the play pen. She starts over to the bed and notices the family photo on the vanity with Melinda's picture in the corner.

Kelly: (picking up the photo) Mom sent you a Christmas card too?

Dorian: (turning around) Yes, she looks beautiful doesn't she?

Kelly: Yeah.

Cassie: Come join the party Kelly.

She moves over and makes room for Kelly on the bed.

Dorian: Let me show you what I've done already (She picks up the photo album and opens it to the first page).

Addie: That's us when we were little girls!

Dorian: That's right Addie. (pointing to the picture) You, me and Melinda. I think this is the only photo there is of the three of us (she turns to the next page). And here's our family tree.

On the page in the album is a detailed family tree starting with Dorian's parents and ending with the three newest Cramer's. She has even added Todd, Kevin and of course David. Near the bottom under Kelly's name is not only Amber's name but Kevin Jr.'s and little Ace's names too.

Kelly: You added Kevin Jr. and little Ace?

Dorian: You seem surprised.

Kelly: I am, in a good way.

Dorian: They are both Cramer's even if little Ace isn't biologically yours. Brendan and William are on here too.

Kelly: (a little tearful) Thank you.

Dorian: No need to thank me (she turns to the next page) This is as far as I got.

Blair: Whose pictures are these?

Dorian: (Pointing to the top photo) This is my senior picture. (Point to the bottom one) And this is David's.

Adriana: David looks so geeky (everyone laughs).

Cassie: Where did you get that photo? I doubt he gave it to you.

Dorian: I took it out is wallet and had a copy made.

Cassie: That sounds like you.

Blair: He really does look like such a geek.

Dorian: I know, but he turned out good. Now, lets get to work.

They start scanning through the mound of pictures on the bed.

Blair: (picking up a picture from when she and Dorian dressed up like Marilyn Monroe with David tied to the bed) Oh My God. Dorian please tell me you are going to burn this.

Dorian: (taking the photo) Oh my, I didn't know I still had this. Poor David, that could not have been fun for him (She thinks back to court when David told her that was the best sex he'd ever had). Or maybe it was.

Kelly: (glancing over Dorian's shoulder) That was you two? Which one of you actually slept with him?

Dorian: I did.

Blair: Starr shouldn't be hearing this.

Starr: Mom, I'm practically an adult. Stop babying me.

Adriana: What are you talking about?

Dorian: (Handing her the photo) You might as well know it makes no difference now.

Adriana: Mom, are you wearing a wig?

Dorian: Yes.

Adriana: Why?

Addie: What did you and Blair do?

Dorian: Viki's alter, Jean, had forced David and I to get married. I didn't want to lose any of my assets in the divorce so Blair and I decided to make it look as if he'd had an affair.

Blair: I tied him up and blindfolded him. Dorian did the rest.

Adriana: Wow, I have a lot to learn about this family.

Cassie: Oh, you'll hear it all eventually.

Kelly: (picks up a photo of her from when she first came to town) Wow, I sure have changed a lot.

Dorian: Yeah, all good though.

The girls continue looking through the pictures, laughing at this and that. Slowly they start deciding on picturs to put in.

Cassie: Mother you actually kept pictures from my wedding to Andrew, Blair's first wedding to Todd and Kelly's first wedding to Kevin? Kelly and Kevin got remaried before Amber was born (Cassie lays them all side by side)

Dorian: I save a lot of different things. You know my family is very important to me.

Addie: (picking up a photo of Dorian doing a fan dance on the coffee table) Dori what's this?

Dorian: (looking at the photo and blushing) Uh, Addie let's forget about that.

Dorian put's the picture back on the bed and starts looking through the remaining pile of photos. The Cramer girls continue to piece together the album. After a couple of hours pass it is finally finished. Dorian does one final scan of the album starting on the fouth page where the girls started working.

That page consits of picturs of Cassie, Kelly, Blair, and Adriana from the first time they each came to town. The next page is a large photo of David and Dorian. On the next page are baby photos of the twins and amber. The following page consits of three random pictures, one of River, one of Starr, and one of Jack. The next page has pictures of Addie and Melinda. On the nineth paige Dorian snuck in the Marilyn Monroe photo, and on the final paige is the Cramer family photo minus Melinda's picture.

Blair: I can't believe you put that Marilyn Monroe photo in their.

Dorian: Blair, it's funny. It's ancient history. The picture's just for laughs.

Blair: Yeah, yeah.

Adriana: What time is it.

Cassie: (looking at her watch) 6 o'clock.

Dorian: (She gasps) The wedding's in an hour. David is probably wondering where we're all at.

David: (At the Church) Where is Dorian? The wedding starts in an hour.


	16. Chapter 16: And A Wedded New Year Part 2

Dorian has just realized her wedding is in an hour and she is still at La Boulai with her girls.

Addie: Dori we need to get to the church.

Dorian: Yes Addie I know, but I need to feed, change and dress Desiree. Not to mention get myself together.

Adriana: Mom, mom, calm down. You bottle feed right? (She nods) Okay then I'll feed Desiree for you.

Cassie: And I'll change her.

Starr: I'll get her dressed.

Dorian: Really.

All of the girls: Yes!

Dorian: Okay. (getting off the bed and going to the closet) Look at the dress I bought Desiree (She picks up a little red dress from the closet. It is long sleeve and velvet with sparkles. It also has a matching hadband with a small red rose on it)

Blair: That is adorable.

Dorian: Isn't it though? I love shopping for baby cloths even if every time I buy things I keep getting asked if they're for my grandchildren (everyone laughs).

Kelly: (shooing Dorian) Dorian, go get ready. David's waiting.

She hands the dress to Starr and goes to the vanity to touch up her make up. Adriana takes Desiree down to the kitchen to feed her. Kelly follows her with Amber. After feeding and burping her Cassie takes Desiree to change her. Kelly takes Amber to change her. Blair helps Dorian into her wedding dress. It is the one that David bought her for the wedding he planned a few years ago that didn't happen. Cassie brings Desiree back up stairs and hands her to Starr. Starr gently takes off Desiree's yellow onezie and slides her red dress and headband on. Dorian slides on her white stilettos and takes a spin in the mirror to admire herself.

Adriana: You look beautiful.

Dorian: Thank you sweet heart. (she walks over to Starr and picks up her baby) Let's go.

Meanwhile at the church David has been pacing back and forth worrying about Dorian and the girls.

David: Where the hell are they.

Kevin: Calm down Vickers, Dorian's not gonna stand you up again.

David: Shut up Kevin.

Todd: I can't believe I'm gonna say this but you're a lucky man Vicker's. Dorian's a looker (Kevin, David and River look at him).

David: What are you talking about Todd?

Todd: Do you remember when Dorian came to your affice in that little black number? I got an eye full that day by mistake, but she looked great. I see where Blair gets it.

David: (slamming Todd into the wall) You sick bastard you should never have seen that. Dorian must have been humiliated.

Todd: It was a mistake. I was in your office so she thought I was you.

David: You are still a sick bastard.

River: David, you shouldn't swear in church.

Jack: (tugging on Davids pants) Put daddy down David.

David: Fine (drops him). Where are they.

Dorain and the rest of the girls arrive at a bout 6:45. Blair, Kelly, Amber, Starr, Addie, and twins head to the front of the church. Dorian, Cassie, and Adriana stay in the back.

David: It's about time. Where's Dorian?

Kelly: In the back.

David: Balir did you know your husband saw my fiancee in a negligee?

Blair: Todd what is he talking about?

Todd Nothing.

Blair: Todd…

David: We had a fight a while ago so I was staying in my office. Dorian came over in a negligee and a fur coat to seduce me, only I wasn't there, Todd was.

Blair: What?

Todd: David left to run an errand. I was sitting at his desk when she came in and she thought I was him. Believe me, it was not pleasant.

David: Then why did you call her a looker?

The girls all laugh except for Blair.

Blair: You're kidding.

Todd: No, but I did say that I see where you get you're looks from.

Adrew: (Coming in from the rectory) Are we ready?

Kelly: (handing Amber to Kevin) Let me check.

In the back…

Adriana: Mom are you nervous?

Dorian: No, I can't wait to be Ms. David Vickers

Cassie: Again.

Kelly: (coming to the back) Dorian, Andrew wants to know if you are ready.

Dorian: Ready and waiting.

Kelly: Great, I'll go tell him. Oh, and by the way we all heard about your unusual run in with Todd. What color was the negigee?

Cassie and Adriana: What?

Dorian: (blushing) That was totally humiliating.

Adriana: What happened?

Dorian: Well David and I had been fighting. He was staying at his office so I decided to put on something seductive…

Cassie: Ooh my ears, I don't want to hear this.

Dorian: (shooting her daughter a look) Anyway, I decided to try to get his attention by wearing a negligee, but when I got to the office Todd was sitting at David's desk reading something so I thought it was David. It was awful.

Kelly: Is that why he called you a looker?

Dorian: Then why did he say his eyes were burning?

Adriana: Mom you never cease to amaze me.

Kevin: (calling from the front of the church) Kelly!

Kelly: Coming! Cassie let's go.

Cassie: See you at the alter mother.

Kelly: (coming back up front) She's ready.

Andrew: Places everybody.

David takes his place at the alter with his best man Jack next to him. Jack being the only walking male family member in town that he gets along with. Everyone sits down in the pews. Andew presses the play button on a small tape recorder and the wedding march starts to play. Dorian and Adriana emerge from the back arm in arm. David can't help but grin from ear to ear at the sight of his beautiful bride. Dorian too is grinning from ear to ear. They reach the alter and Dorian joins David in front of Andrew and Adriana takes her place next to Dorian as Maid of Honor, since Dorian didn't know Cassie would be there.

Andrew: (shuts off the tape) Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join David and Dorian in holy matrimony. If anyone has reason why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your piece. (There is a pause) David and Dorian have written there own vows. David…

David: Dorian from the moment I met you there was something about you that just kept drawing me in. At first I wasn't sure what it was, but I know now. It's your passion, you're fire, your zest for life. You go after what you want full force and you aren't afraid. I knew I could learn a lot from you, but the last thing I ever expected was to fall in love. I did though. At first it was a business relationship but it grew into what we have now. We have two beautiful children. Dorian I love you more than anything. You showed me that I can love deeply, with my whole heart. I promise never to leave you, or hurt you. I am yours eternally. I love you.

Dorian: (Tears starting to build in her eyes) When I met you David you were a con man after nothing more than your next payday. I never thought you could change, but you have. You helped me then and you are still helping me. You saved my life, literally. Then years later you taught me how to love again when I thought I never could. Now you are helping me with my girls and with our children. You have changed, matured so much since I met you. You opened your heart to me and my family, and I love you for that. I love you for so many reasons. I am yours forever. Nothing and no one will take me away from you or make me hurt you. (tears are now streaming down her face) I love you.

Andrew: The rings.

David and Dorian retrieve the rings from Jack and Adriana.

Andrew: David, Dorian, repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed.

David: (placing the ring on her finger) With this ring I thee wed.

Dorian: (placing the ring on his finger) With this ring I thee wed.

Andrew: By the power vested in me, by the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

David wraps her up in a passionat kiss. Andew flips the tape over and presses play. They start back down the aisle and everyone throws rose petals on them.

The reception is held at Capricorn. Everyone enjoys a late dinner before taking to the dance floor. David and Dorian dance their first dance to "Up Where We Belong". Everyone is pleasantly surprised at how well they move together. After that dance everyone else joins them and they all dance for a while taking turns dancing with each other. After a little while David and Dorian take a brake and she shows him the photo album.

Dorian: (placing it on the table) David you have to see what the girls helped me with earlier. It was kinda of a mini bachlorette party.

David: I'm sure yours was better than mine. Mine was basically finding out Todd saw you in that negligee while I was waiting for you at the church.

Dorian: That was so embarrassing.

David: I nearly beat the crap out of Todd. (Dorian laughs)(taking the book and starting through it) Anyway, this is nice. You with your sisters. You were always a cutie huh?

Dorian: Of course.

David: The Cramer family tree. My…(he stops when he sees the senoir photos) Dorian where did you get that?

Dorian: I took it from your wallet momentarily and made a copy. Are you mad?

David: No. (He continues through) These are great photos. Oh my god, you still have this? That was…

Dorian: I know. I didn't know I had that until Blair found it. She's not happy I put it in there either, but I think it's funny.

David: (putting the album down) Funny huh? I'll show you funny (he pulls her in and strats kissing her neck).

Dorian: David, not now. (He continues to kiss her) I can't wait till we get to Hawaii for our honeymoon.

David: Me either.

The night continues with more dancing, laughing and fun. The babies get taken up to bed by a nanny hired for the night. Around eleven Dorian throws the bouquet to the four single girls: Addie, Starr, Cassie, and Adriana. Starr catches it to her parents dismay and puts one of the red roses in her hair. David throws the garder to River and Jack. River catches it.

Dorian and Dorian sway gently to "When I Fall in Love" as it approaches midnight. The countdown is about to begin and everyone turns their attention to the TV Antonio brought in as Dick Clark starts the count down.

Everyone: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6...

David and Dorian: (zooming in to them): …5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

A wave of Happy New Years is heard in the background as everyone cheers, screams, blows noise makers, and some even share a kiss. David and Dorian stand there in each others arms oblivious to the people around them.

David: Happy New Years Mrs. Vickers.

Dorian: Happy New Years Mr. Vickers.

They kiss passionately as the view zooms out showing everyone around them cheering as they stand in the middle of the room in a seemingly endless kiss.

The End


End file.
